Shuttered
by Ms Frosty
Summary: Helga receives a gift from Olga, which not only opens new creative opportunities for a young girl, but also helps her to discover true meaning of love.


Shuttered by Ms Frosty

_**A/N: Hey) Somebody may still remember me from my old fanfics. I see now, that I'll never give up on this wonderful cartoon. I still love it, and I still hope to see the Jungle Movie, like the most of you. I still have a story in progress. I've re-read it a couple of days ago and now I see that my point of view had changed a lot. What I mean is I would write it in another way, so now it's actually a little bit difficult for me to continue. So I'm up with a new story. It's based on my own experience of being creative, of searching something that I like, expressing myself. Other than that I wanted to save character's personalities, which I was unable to do in my previous stories. I really hope this story will have its logical end (unlike my other ones), I have lots of ideas how things will turn out in this story. **_

_**A couple of days ago I began to write on a piece of paper, didn't a have a computer nearby. Of coarse it had changed when I pasted the story on a computer, but I actually had some fun with this, maybe I'll do this more often)**_

_**Constructive criticism is welcome)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Hey Arnold! All the characters belong to Craig Bartlett.**_

**Short summary:** Helga receives a gift from Olga, which not only opens new creative opportunities for a young girl, but also helps her to discover true meaning of love.

**Part 1: **_**Horoscope, dinner and a small Grey Box.**_

"_It's time to change something in your life, the stars predict – you've got a chance to make your beloved man fall at your feet…"_

"Yea, right, what a crock" – Helga thought to herself, reading some sort of stupid girlish magazine, that Olga brought her. She came home for a weekend. Thank God, only for a weekend, otherwise instead of lying on the bed, totally relaxed, she would rather go hitting her head on the wall. She was kind of enjoying it when things went not the way she planned.

And by the way, Helga didn't believe in horoscopes. It was obvious to her that stars couldn't be aware of her feelings and of course there was no way they would make the one and only one boy pine for her. It was so ridiculous, thought she didn't mind it to actually happen. Helga sighed, hugging her pillow and pressing it close to her face. When Olga was coming home it was best to sleep through those days without waking up. But the familiar rumbling in her stomach had its effect. And the smell from downstairs wasn't so bad. It all made Helga refuse from her idea of self-flagellation and get up at last.

"Maybe it won't be that bad this time. I can handle Olga's presence anytime I want. All I need to do is avoid talking to her; it's going to be a snap!" – Helga smiled as she thought of her wonderful plan. Of course, avoiding her sister for the rest of the life wasn't an option. It was pretty difficult to avoid someone you actually hate so much. The law of meanness worked all the time.

"Baby sister! I thought you'd never come down! – Olga exclaimed from the kitchen, stirring Hungarian goulash near the stove. – Have a seat next to mommy and daddy, I'm practically finished."

Helga took a seat at the usual place at the Pataki's table. Her mom Miriam was slipping on an empty plate with a cup of long gone cold coffee in her hand, smiling in her sleep for whatever reason. She looked to the left. Big Bob Pataki seemed like he couldn't wait for the dinner. He looked so hungry with a fork in his left hand and a knife in the right. The only thing he wasn't doing, but what would suit him best, was pulling his tongue out like a hungry dog and breathing in the same manner. Helga couldn't help, but to roll her eyes, while she imagined such a picture. She really hoped Olga would finish soon, or those pictures of her imagination would eat her from the inside. It was hard not to think at all, like Dr Bliss was trying to teach her. No matter how hard she tried, this technique was more useless than bringing advantage. She said she's being really creative, with strong feelings and a colorful imagination, really hoping that someday Helga would find an application to all her talents.

Helga could still see Olga doing last preparations for the dinner. She wondered what kind of great and exciting news she had brought this time. Not a single meeting with her big sister could be called a meeting without hearing how smart, talented and friendly Olga was, how helpful and caring she acted towards the people she didn't even know. Deep down Helga wished Olga would do something to surprise her in a good way. She could have made something nice. But not what Olga thought was nice. Even giving some kind of gift would be nice. Helga knew in her own optimistic way, that sooner or later, her attitude towards Olga would change. And it wasn't about presents.

Today wasn't Christmas, or her Birthday, or Thanksgiving Day, when the presents are supposed to be given. But it was just another stupid weekend.

While being busy with her thoughts, Helga didn't actually notice when Olga joined her family at the table.

"Baby sister, why aren't you eating? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" – Helga asked in astonishment.

She looked down at her plate to see a fresh prepared goulash.

"Don't you like it? I've made this especially for you. I know how hard it is to satisfy your taste."

"I can't understand that, Olga – Big Bob said, eating greedily and pointing his fork at Helga. – She's a growing girl for crying out loud. Eat up, while there's still something to eat."

Helga clenched her teeth, but didn't say anything. If she wasn't hungry, she would probably burst out of the house the very next second. Sometimes it was a nice and a useful skill, again thanks to her psychologist Dr Bliss – keeping your lips sealed. Or shall we say just shut up. She never really liked Olga's cooking, but at least it was better, than staying hungry, or worse – try one of Miriam's excuses for a dinner.

"Gee, Olga, that's pretty tasty…um, thanks." – Helga really liked to make those false smiles.

But Olga didn't seem to notice it to Helga's relief. At least today she didn't bother how school day was, or worse – Olga began to ask questions about her personal life...Yes, yes, personal life. Underline three times. If it came to Olga, even a personal life became something she should definitely bring her curious nose to. She was afraid that it could start any second now. In front of Bob and Miriam. Not like they cared much, but all because it was called so – personal life.

"How was school today, Helga?"

Here we go again…

"Olga, I really don't think there's something you should know about."

"Oh, why not?"

"Um, because it's something that I just want to keep to myself, that's all."

Really, what kind of a girl would really explain why for crying out loud she'd rather smash the door behind his eyes and shouting at every corner of the school how much she despises him. She'd explain, if it all was true. But it wasn't. Wearing different masks was something that Helga did best of all. She could probably become a good actress. But instead Helga preferred her real life. A life full of mysteries, joys and sorrows; full of passionate nights in her closet with poetry books and longest Mondays, when she counted every second till the end of school, so she and her friends (not excluding her certain someone, who had been torturing her heart all those nights and days; hours and seconds.)

"Oooh, I got it, Helga, you just don't want mommy and daddy to know that you've got a boyfriend!"

Helga practically chuckled at Olga's remark. She stood up rapidly with her fork clenched between teeth.

"Is that what you are here for Olga? So you can continue bug into my business and whatever I do control my every stinking move, so you could still act so stupid and selfish. Is that it? Than just forget you actually have a sister." – Helga said.

Olga looked at her little sister, practically ready to cry.

"What's going on, Olga? What's with your tone, little lady? Haven't you learned how to behave at the table?" – Bob stood up as well.

"It's Helga, Bob. And I know exactly, how someone shouldn't behave at the table."

Helga stood there, with her arms crossed. Bob didn't know whether he should just explode like he always did and punish his young daughter for such an impropriate behavior or still eat and pretend like nothing was going folded her arms to her face, sobbing quietly.

"I…I was going to tell you about my excellent…news…when you were finished."

"Not like I care, Olga, you may keep your 'oh so exciting' news to the ones that are interested. I'm out of here." – Helga said, tossing her napkin on the floor.

Bob finally calmed down.

"Yeesh, she's seven years old and still doesn't know how to behave yourself. Who she's going to be when she grows up? A woodsman?"

"Where'd you got that idea, daddy?" – Olga asked, still sobbing.

"From her aptitude test, of corse. Which were all so careful delivered to the parents."

"Oh, my."

"See, that's exactly because of such a bad attitude. And then what?Never say never, Olga…never say never." – Bob sighed.

"Excuse me, daddy." – Olga said politely, standing up from her seat.

"You're not even knocking. So it better be good, big sis." – Helga turned to see her sister.

"I came to apologize, Helga. I'm always wrong when it comes next to me and you. What am I doing wrong? Just tell me."

"Haven't we already discussed it? Haven't we agreed that it's best for you to stay out of my business, that the farther you away from, the best it's for the both of us. Olga, I want you to stop it. Just stop trying to fix it. Because it will never work out, no matter how hard you try."

"Oh…if that's what you want, I'll leave, baby-sister. I'll just do as you want. Because I love you with all my heart. But I have one thing I need to give you."

"No, Olga, no more tickets to some junk soap operas. I'd rather…"

The next second she saw Olga holding a small grey box, wrapped into a pink ribbon.

"What's that?"

"It's a present, Helga, for you. I never got the chance to come here for your birthday, or Christmas. So I thought that…"

"Do you really think you can buy me with that sort of stuff." – Helga interrupted her.

"Gosh, no, baby sister, I'm certain I didn't have anything like that on my mind."

"And stop talking like Lila. It disgusts me."

"Sorry…"

"So, what is it, anyway?" – Helga asked in a more curious tone.

"Well, open it, silly. And you'll see." – Olga said smiling now, putting her box onto Helga's table. – "I have to go. I need to help mommy and daddy clean up the table."

"Wait a second, Olga…"

"We'll talk later, baby Sister!" - Olga replied as she shut the door.

Helga stood in the middle of her room with a dazed look on her face. She still had more questions than the answers. One minute Olga starts to cry like a baby and next minute she gives you a present.

"It better be something good, otherwise it's not worth of what Olga just done to me." – Helga said to herself.

_**To be continued**_


End file.
